


We Have A Problem

by languageismymistress



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternative Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternative Universe - College, Dragons, Fantasy, Knights - Freeform, M/M, all of them - Freeform, coffee shop AU, true loves kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2019-10-27 20:31:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 16,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17773757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: Different AUs and Canon Divergences for Adrian Chase x Oliver Queen





	1. Legends Never Die

**Author's Note:**

  * For [felicityollies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/gifts), [Rakeasaurus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakeasaurus/gifts).



In the meadow past the old troll guarded bridge stood a tall grey stone tower. The thatched black roof reflected its fiery occupant. Scales scattered amongst the ground at the towers feet. Roars echoed in the empty grounds. No flowers grew in the singed grass lands. Trees burnt to a crisp one side and lush and alive on the other. A warning to any trespassers galloping or striding through the land.

 

_Turn back and live. For if you continue, nothing but death awaits you._

 

People talk in hush voices over fires. Stories turned to myths turned to legends. No one knew when the dragon came to the tower. All the town knew, it would never leave. Many had tried to get rid of the beast. All had perished. Knights turned to ash. Princes to dust. Their graves grow no flower. No grass. Just harsh brown dirt and rocks from centuries ago.

 

This tower did not take lightly to those who entered its land. The dragon sleeps in the night and attacks during the day. No one would dare wake it in its slumber. Legends turn those who dared to do into statute, or dust. Each story ending into nothing but metaphorical bloodshed.

 

Young Sir Oliver of the Queen Kingdom knew of the stories. Bedtime tales of certain death and decaying bodies filled his childhood. Dragons in towers and dark wicked wizards in forests. Places to visit and ones to avoid. All taught to him at a young age. None of this, however, deterred him when he entered the forest that fateful day.

 

He left his horse at the border where the green land turned dark. Peace turned eerie. The wind blew through the missing trees. Coldness covered his body and tried to entrap his soul. Yet, he soldiered on into the unknown. None who made it pass the forest ever made it back.

 

The knight swallowed his fear and walked on.

 

Chirps from the birds stopped.

 

The chill remained from the non-existent wind.

 

Clouds covered the once sunny sky.

 

The tower loomed in the near distance.

 

The knight looked back to the darkness of the forest and saw the forest looked back. He breathed in and walked into the dirt paddock.

 

Nothing.  

 

The knight waited for another second.

 

Nothing.

 

He walked one more step forward before an almighty roar froze him to the core.

 

Smoke billowed out of the gaps in the top of the tower. A bright red light beamed through the smoke. Fire engulfing the sky. The young knight fell back against nothing. His body collapsed against the ground. The tree that once stood there had fled into the safety of the forest. The young knight watched with widen eyes as a large sharp purple claw gripped onto the side of the window.

 

_Crruuuunnnncccchhhhhhh._

Rocks fell from the top of the tower. The dragons grip turned the large stone boulders to pebbles and dust. Razor sharp teeth and a gleam in the dragon’s eye made the young knight’s heart jump. This will be the end. Here lies the young knight, foolish to take on the all mighty drag-.

 

The dragon took one look at the young knight and scampered back into the tower.

 

_Strange._

The knight stood.

 

Dirt flickered onto his face from where he scratched the top of his head.

 

Dew from the early morning soaked into his pants. The knight scanned the top of the tower. Billows of smoke seeped through the gaps in the stone walls. No flickers of fire or ash. Just smoke blowing out small, near impossible to see, letters.

 

_G_

_O_

_A_

_W_

_A_

_Y_

The knight squinted once more at the top of the tower. The sun no longer held its position high in the sky. It started to fade amongst the trees. The sky melded from hues of blue to soft purples and pink. Birds chirping for their little ones to fly home before darkness took the night. The knight waited in the shadow of the trees. Once night fell, he would climb the tower and slay the dragon.

 

The sun fell below the horizon. The once baby blue sky now dark with small white stars shining down on the knight.

 

With his sword in hand, he made his way over the burnt ground. He stopped for a few moments. Giving pause to those who had perished before him. With the wind chilling the air, he hurried into the tower. Warmth from the dragon’s breath bounced off the walls around him. Even at the bottom of the spiral staircase.

 

He left his gloves discarded on the ground cobble stone floor. Sweat breaking through his skin from nervous and anticipation. With a steady breath out, he started the climb.

 

Each step shook under the weight of himself and his armour. Each creak gave the dragon ample of time to wake and know that someone was coming. So, with each creak, the knight removed an item of armour.

 

First floor, the knight removed his breastplate.

 

Second floor, his boot.

 

Third floor, his second boot.

 

When the young knight reached the top of the tower, he had no piece of armour. His gloves were at the bottom of the stairwell with his shirt untucked and pants loosened. The Queen would have his hind if she knew of his state of dress.

 

The knight shook his head.

 

He took in the state of the room. He fitted in well given his lack of armour and boots. Scratch marks ripped through the drapery around the bed. The stone cold floor marked with ash. No paper or books in sight. Just a small lump underneath the sheet on the unmade messy bed.

 

The knight gripped the sword tight in his hand. Sadly for the young knight, his sweaty hand forced the sword to drop to the ground with a loud echoing thud.

 

The young knight swore.

 

The lump on the bed shook with a scoff.

 

_Strange._

The young knight rose an eyebrow. With each breath in, he took a step forward. The lump made no sudden movements nor sounds. The knight, with his sword once more in his hand, moved the edge of the blanket.

 

A hiss forced him back.

 

The young knight sat on the cold ash covered concrete floor and stared. The blanket fell to the ground. The lump stared at the young knight. The young knight stared back.

 

“Hello, Oliver.”

 

The young knight could not believe his eyes or trust his voice. The lump was no dragon nor creature nor horrible thing awaiting to devour his mind.

 

The lump was a man.

 

One he knew a long time ago.

 

Before he went missing.

 

“No, you’re dead, you and Malcolm went to Lian Yu. Only Malcolm came back.”

 

Adrian laughed.

 

“Come on Oliver, you’ve seen people come back from what seemed like certain death.”

 

Adrian stood. Oliver breathed out for three. An attempt, whilst futile, to calm his nerves and erratic beating heart.

 

“As I recall, you were once stabbed and fell off a mountain.”

 

Oliver’s breath caught in his throat.

 

“How did you-.”

 

“Know?”

 

Adrian finished, a playful smirk graced his lips.

 

“Who do you think caught you?”

 

Oliver’s thoughts fell back to that day. The sounds of wings fluttering in the night sky. At the time he thought it was his imagination. The look on Adrian’s face told him otherwise.

 

“You?”

 

“I’ve been watching you Oliver, keeping ten steps ahead of the game you didn’t even know you were playing.”

 

Oliver remained silent.

 

“Why you? Why would some-.”

 

Oliver sighed.

 

“Malcolm.”

 

“He saw how close we were getting Ollie and decided the best option was to take me out of the equation.”

 

“Then how are you still alive?”

 

“Killing me would give him no satisfaction, but having you kill me, stab your own heart, as it were, that’s a move worthy of a God.”

 

Oliver ran his hands over his face.

 

“So what, morning comes and you go back to being a dragon?”

 

“Unless you have my true love hiding in the stairways, it seems so,”

 

Oliver noticed a small glimmer in Adrian’s eye. Tracking his movements. His lips.

 

“Not in the stairway.”

 

Oliver took one step forward.

 

“No?”

 

Adrian matched him.

 

Both men remaining quiet, taking small steps forward until only wisps of air could dance between them.

 

“Ollie.”

 

“Ace.”

 

Oliver cupped the side of his neck, running his thumb over his cheek and lips.

 

“Are you going to stare or do something?”

 

Oliver laughed, leaning in to kiss Adrian. A small peck to his lips. Oliver heard the wind float through the cracks in the walls. Heat from Adrian mellowing. He opened his eyes. Adrian staring at him. The fire in his eyes different this time. Smouldering. Oliver smiled.

 

“That’s all, disappointing.”

 

Oliver held back his remark, kissing Adrian harder. Both men managing to remain upright. Adrian taking the lead in the kiss while Oliver took the lead with their movements. His objective quiet clear. Make it to the bed without falling over. Adrian making his job much harder. His tongue is as clever with its words as it is in Oliver’s mouth. The back of Adrian’s legs hit the bed. Both men fell down with a small thud. Well, a thud from Oliver and an ‘oof’ from Adrian.

 

“You had to land on me.”

 

Oliver turned Adrian’s laughter into moans. Adrian managed to flip Oliver onto his back. His hands gripping Oliver’s above his head. Oliver stared up into his eyes. For the moment, everything faded away. His eyes were like paradise. One look and Oliver knew his heart was never his in the first place. It had always belonged to Adrian. From the look he received in return, he knew so were the feelings.

 

“You’re looking a little tired, Ollie.”

 

“I feel like I’ve been asleep this whole time.”

 

Adrian kissed the top of his head. Oliver smiled into the crook of Adrian’s neck. Adrian rolled them so Oliver rested on his side. His hand resting over Adrian’s heart. Tiredness settled in as the stars shone down on them through the window. Oliver drifting off to the sound of Adrian singing softly under his breath.

 

_“It’s a beautiful morning, I think I’ll just go outside for a while and just smile.”_


	2. Ten Steps Ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Step one: follow everything on this list, step by step Adrian

Adrian hated today. It was worse than Kuller giving lectures on office relationships when the man himself was known for sleeping around. It was tiring and busy and he and Oliver barely got a chance to even say hello let alone spend time with one another. So when he got home to an empty apartment, his heart nearly broke. A small note on their bed. Adrian thought about leaving it. Curiosity won over him.

 

_Step one: follow everything on this list, step by step Adrian_

 

Adrian smiled.

 

_Step two: don’t jump ahead_

 

Adrian rolled his eyes. Oliver did know him too well.

_Step three: get showered_

 

Adrian pouted. Not at the thought of showering, but at showering alone.

_Step four: get dressed in the suit on the back of the door_

 

He stepped out of the shower and saw the suit. The suit that was not there when he went in.

 

_Step five: answer the front door_

 

**Knock. Knock.**

_Step six: great John with a smile_

 

Adrian let a small smile grace his mouth before he opened the door. It grew with the flowers in Johns hands. “Don’t ask, just follow.” John left and Adrian checked the note.

 

_Step seven: get into the car with John (it will be fine, at least it’s not a limo with me)_

 

Of course.

_Step eight: go to where we first met_

 

Adrian laughed as City Hall came into view. He gave a quick thanks to John and headed to the office. Maybe he would get more then just a few seconds with Oliver. He hopes were dashed when he entered the empty office. He checked the next step.

 

_Step nine: turn around_

 

He copied and stepped back. The office no longer empty. He hated to admit, and never would, that Oliver Jonas Queen managed to surprise him. Their friends and family behind the glass door, giving the couple the illusion on being alone. Oliver smiling up at him, a simple black velvet box in his hand. Adrian didn’t need to hear what Oliver had to say, all of the Mayor’s words ending with Adrian’s lips on Oliver’s. The pair laughing at the cheers and wolf whistles behind them.

 

The note on the ground behind them.

 

_Step Ten: Say Yes._


	3. Out of The Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lock downs at City Hall were becoming a regular occurrence since Oliver took office. And he hated it.

Lock downs at City Hall were becoming a regular occurrence since Oliver took office. And he hated it. When the alarm went off, all doors locked and those inside were stuck there until further notice. Thea pulled out her ‘lock down’ kit, put her headphones on and drowned out everything else. Quentin looked almost apologetic towards him. Rene just lifted his head, scoffed and continued his conversation with Adrian. The new DA who captured them all with his grace, despite certain parts of him that left Tommy and Laurel laughing.

 

_So your new boyfriend is a murderer. The good news is, he only kills bad people. So did you so really, its fine, Ollie._

Oliver shook Laurels voice from his head. Her lack of concern concerned him for a couple of seconds before she fell off the couch. It would have been funny had it not been for his red wine that fell with her onto the white carpet. Felicity was going to kill them. Well, kill him, Oliver is certain Felicity would never be able to be fully angry at her wife. Just like Oliver finds it hard to ever be angry with Adrian. Said person who is currently calling his name.

 

“Huh?”

 

He ignored the look from Thea.

 

“I said it’s a shame about being locked in here, I was looking forward to our date.”

 

Adrian sat on the desk next to him. Oliver nodded, a sigh left his mouth before he could put any thought into stopping same.

 

“Ollie?”

 

“It’s nothing Ace, I was just looking forward to it but now I am just…”

 

“Pissed off?”

 

“Royally.”

 

Both men shared a small laugh.

 

Oliver noticed Quentin pointing to something. Both he and Rene had disappeared from the main part of the office. An attempt to give the men a small amount of space. Oliver smiled at the gesture. His mind ticking over trying to think of any possible ways to make this night salvageable for the both of them. His eyes glanced over the Thea, his baby sister smiling out the window, lost in her own world through music.

 

“Music.”

 

Adrian stared at him. Oliver smiled and pecked his lips.

 

“Trust me?”

 

Adrian said nothing. Oliver noticed the small eyebrow raise but thought nothing of same. He took Adrian’s hand and led him towards a small clear space in the office.

 

“Mr. Mayor, what exactly are your intentions here?”

 

Oliver ignored him. Kissing him again, this time slower, taking his time since they had more than enough at the moment.

 

Adrian pouted as Oliver pulled away.

 

“Stay here.”

 

Oliver ducked to his desk. Rifling through his drawers, he smiled at the entangled headphones. Coming back to Adrian, he gave Adrian one ear and put the other in his ear. There was that eyebrow raise again but, just like before, Oliver took no notice of same. Just hitting play on a playlist he will refuse to admit he ever had on his phone, he linked their hands together. Adrian smiled, resting his free hand on Oliver’s shoulder. Oliver’s other pulling Adrian close, resting on his boyfriends back.

 

The soft crooning voice of the artist drowned out the rest of the world as the pair danced. Neither taking notice of anything but the other. The lights above them dulled. Adrian moved them in a small circle. Oliver smiling at the light from the moon guiding them. Nothing in that moment mattered. Just the man in his arms and the world stilling around him. The music continuing long into the night.

 

_When the sun came up, you were looking at me._


	4. You tired?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver was slightly pissed.
> 
>  
> 
> Okay, he was royally pissed but that’s not the point.

Oliver was slightly pissed.

 

_Okay, he was royally pissed but that’s not the point._

 

The point is whilst he _knew_ Felicity was visiting, he didn’t think that the visit would include staying the night and bed blocking Oliver with a stupid sock on the door. As tempting as it would be to metaphorically “cock-block” his roommate, he wasn’t that big of a dick.

 

That left two options.

 

One: sleep on the floor in the hallway that is cold, dirty and usually only used for ‘floor is lava,” or:

 

Two: ask for help.

 

The help option is the best one. He would go to Ray but he was cram studying. Curtis had Rene over, Thea had Roy and he really needed new _single_ friends. He could just go down to the common room, but that was an effort he could not be fucked to do. Maybe the RA would be awake, but the thought of pissing off Slade or worse, waking him up, was something no man should face. So that left door knocking on those whose lights he could see.

 

First step, avoid all rooms with odors and smoke coming from the room. Maybe he should just lie on the floor to see if he can see people awake. He was happy that Laurel was getting laid, just wasn’t happy that he was kicked out. _Fucking Felicity._

 

Laying on the floor, his sighed echoed down the hallway. Maybe it would wake someone up and they would-.

 

“Can I help you?”

 

Oliver nodded, hurrying into a standing position whilst trying not to be distracted by anything like the guys smirk or lack of shirt or everything.

 

“Ah, maybe, I don’t, my roommate, what?”

 

He mentally hit himself.

 

“Roommate?”

 

“Her girlfriend is over and I have been sexiled.”

 

He slumped against the wall, this was at least better then sleeping on the floor.

 

“Ouch.”

 

“I was trying to find someone awake so maybe _icouldcrashontheirfloor_.”

 

He rushed out.

 

“You can crash on mine, though, it is going to be cold tonight, maybe you should share the bed with me instead?”

 

Oliver’s mind went blank and his throat went dry.

 

“Or the floor?”

 

“No, I mean, sure, wait, ah, either is, um, fine.”

 

“Come on in then.”

 

He stood aside, letting Oliver in first.

 

Oliver took the small space in. One student dorm room. Small yet the same size he and Laurel have to share, together. The floor was covered with notes and textbooks and the desk was the same. The only clean space was the bed. The bed that Oliver was going to be sharing with a guy he didn’t even know. At least he can say he was really living a ‘normal’ college life. Although, there was no hooking up. His cheeks blushing at the thought of being pinned to the bed by this guy, moaning out his name.

 

“Usually I at least know a guy’s name before taking him to bed,”

 

 Oliver winced. Speaking his thoughts out loud was an ongoing issue he was looking into. The guy laid down on his bed, looking like a French girl you would draw.

 

“Oliver.”

 

“Adrian.”

 

“Right.”

 

 He nodded. Adrian’s hand wrapped around his wrist, pulling him down onto the bed.

 

“So then Oliver, you okay to sleep like this?”

 

He jumped at the closeness of their faces.

 

“Yeah.”

 

The dryness in his mouth building, feeling like hell had moved from wherever it used to be to his throat.

 

“You normally sleep in your clothes or should we get you out of those?”

 

 Oliver bit back the moan in his throat. Adrian running his hand over his leg.

 

“Out.”

 

Adrian straddled his legs, pinning him to the bed. He followed the silent orders, pulling off his Henley then shirt, leaving them both shirtless. Adrian helping him out of his jeans.

 

“You tired?”

 

Oliver rested his hands on Adrian’s waist. Adrian’s hands cupped the side of his neck, running his thumbs over Oliver’s cheeks.

 

“Feel like I’ve been asleep since I came in here.”  

 

“Then why I don’t I wake you up.”  

 

Oliver nodded, his words dying out with Adrian’s mouth coaxing his open. Adrian’s lips adding the right amount of pressure. Oliver’s grip on his hips tightening as he pulled Adrian down.

 

Adrian,s hand moving to run through Oliver,s hair, their mouths working against each other. Oliver felt hot. Adrian’s tongue slipped into Oliver’s mouth. Oliver moaned at the feel, the taste, the suffocation of Adrian that he was happy to drown in. His hips bucked against Adrian’s, rolling them over until he was on top. His hand tracing up Adrians chest, his thumb teasing over his nipple as their hips rocked together. Adrian making work of his neck, both groaning at the pressure that was slowly building. Adrian alternating between sucking and biting, Oliver flicking and pinching both nipples, Adrian’s head rolling back onto the pillow. Oliver moving his hand down lower, their mouths meeting in the middle, both moaning at Oliver moving his hand over both of them, rubbing against Adrian while his hand moved slowly over them.

 

 “Fuck, faster,” Adrian sounded close, Oliver was the same, needing this. It was a tension release, taking the pressure off from studying, from work, from university. His body was shaking, Adrian mouthing back at his neck, both of them up straight, Oliver in Adrian’s lap, his hips helping build that closeness for release. Adrian biting down, his words hitting Olivers skin as he came, Oliver following after. Both breathing against the other, Adrian kissing Oliver, lighter, softer, sweeter than before. Oliver grinning into it, pushing Adrian down, both curling around the other. Adrian reaching out for something, Oliver feeling himself being cleaned up.

 

“Remind me to buy breakfast in the morning.”

 

Adrian whispered into his temple, wrapping them both in blanket.

 

Oliver smiled to himself.

 

_Thank you Laurel._


	5. Unexpected but Welcomed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well done Adrian, this is what happens when you talk pre-caffine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For fandom-loves

 Adrian hated lines. He hated waiting in line. He hated waiting in lines listening to people drone on about nothing. If this line didn’t move any further, he will be taking matters into his own hands. Given the two police officers in the corner, it would end rather quick but it would be oh so satisfying for the brief moment.

 

The line moved once more. Adrian had a moment of hope. Said hope dashed away with the lady in front now giving the poor attractive barista a piece of her mind because the coffee wasn’t hot enough. The drink in question seemed to be close to being thrown into the poor barista’s very beautiful face which would be a travesty for all. Maybe he could get away with murder today. Stabbing the dreaded hag with a straw to save the charming coffee prince. The lady undid the top of the coffee cup. The barista looked nervous. All breaths held in throats around them. Adrian saw the opportunity and fucking took it.

 

“Either leave the poor attractive man alone,” _Well done Adrian, this is what happens when you talk pre-caffine,_ “Or get your own coffee thrown in your face and thrown out.”

 

The lady had the nerve to turn and sneer at him.

 

“And who the fuck do you think you are Mister, I have you know I have friends at the Attorneys office who would be very happy to prosecute you for that type of attitude.”

 

Adrian held back his grin. His shoulders straightened. With a gleam in his eye and a smirk playing on his lips, he answered the hag.

 

“Adrian Chase, the new District Attorney running the attorney’s office.”

 

Colour drained from the lady’s face.

 

_Good._

“Well I, you should, this establishment is dead to me.”

 

With a huff and a puff, she stormed out of the coffee shop. The other patrons applauding her as she left. Not in a congratulatory way to her ‘sticking it to the shop’ but to her leaving the damn place, allowing them to all get served.

 

Adrian took his place at the counter. The barista drained and tired. Poor attractive soul.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“No need, it’s always a good feeling saving a man in distress.”

 

Adrian winked.

 

The barista blushed.

 

“How can I do you? Wait no, _fuck_ , what can I get you?”

 

“Tall black and your number.”

 

The barista looked like a poor deer caught in headlights.

 

Adrian smiled, making it softer than the grin he gave the hag.

 

“Ummmm.”

 

“His break is in two minutes which is conveniently the amount of time he needs to make our coffee.”

 

Both men looked to the other barista. She looked like the male, brunette hair, soft eyes, loving expression with something unreadable underneath.

 

_“Thea.”_

“What? It’s the gospel truth, go, shoo.”

 

Thea bumped the other barista out of the way. The man wiping a rag over his face and heading to the machine.

 

“Why don’t we skip the coffee and get something else instead, lunch? On me?”

 

The barista nodded.

 

Adrian waited for the man near the staff room. This is not how he saw the day going but wouldn’t change it one bit.

 

The barista came out of the room and Adrian swallowed the dryness in his throat.

 

“Um, is this okay?”

 

Adrian nodded.

 

“Good, so where to…?”

 

“Adrian.”

 

“Oliver.”

 

Adrian smiled and guided the way out of the shop with a hand on Oliver’s back. Both men letting out a small ‘ooff’ at the change in weather. Adrian noticed the small tremble in Oliver. Taking off his outer jacket, he slipped it over Oliver’s shoulder.

 

“Thank you.”

 

Adrian nodded, taking Oliver’s hand and leading them towards the park. The smell of snow in the air, the crisp fresh breeze cooling his cheeks. A nice day to do nothing but get to know the man next to him.


	6. Baby I'm Forever Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver was done.

Oliver was done. 

 

Done.

 

Nope, no more, no more villains or aliens or dragons or damn witches who think its fun to set up a nightclub in the middle of Star City that coaxes men in to feed their souls to her children. 

 

_Fuck this town._

 

Batman probably wouldn’t have to deal with this shit. Then again, he has his Rogues who are just fucked. At least he has somewhat sane villains. Except for the witch. The damn witch who managed to knock three of his team out and cursed the hell out of Prometheus who is now lying cold on the slab in the Foundry.

 

Laurel and Felicity were reaching what the witch said. Tommy was poking and prodding Adrian with a metal stick in somewhat of a professional matter. The others were still reeling in on the fact that there was a fucking witch.

 

Oliver was tired. Oh so tired.

 

_And Done! Had he mentioned how done he was with this shit._

 

This is what Barry dealt with, not him. Not Star City.

 

“GOT IT!”

 

All eyes landed on Felicity who was staring at him with that look that made him want to run and hide. Fast. 

 

“Why do I feel like I am going to regret asking what you have found?”

 

Felicity smiled and Laurel kissed the side of her wifes head.

 

_This can’t be good._

 

“The good news is we know what the curse is!”

 

Everyone waited.

 

“The bad news is we need to find the who.”

 

“The who?”

 

“Rene is right, the who?”

 

“Man I never thought I would hear those words.”

 

Oliver laughed.

 

“Never thought I would say them." 

 

"Anyway, back to the who!” Felicity laughed.

 

“The curse,” Laurel continued for her wife, “is a True Loves Kiss one.”

 

Everyone now turned to Oliver.

 

“What?”

 

He hated when they did this. All knew something he didn’t about something that he really should know ab-.

 

_Fuck._

“No, it’s not, nope, no, I am done, not happening.” Oliver stumbled over his feet as he did with his words.

 

Dig caught him. Oliver went to thank him however Dig didn’t let him run.

 

_Bastard._

“Just listen to them.”

 

Oliver sighed and nodded for Felicity to continue.

 

“I mean, it could be anyone but I mean, it’s the two of you and you have the look that I had when Lau and I met and when Thea and Roy started dating and just see, if it’s not you, none of us will ever mention it again and you can have Laurel,”

 

“And Tommy.” Dinah interrupted.

 

“And Tommy for the night to get sad and drunk with.” Felicity smiled so bright and hopeful at him that he only had one option.

 

“Okay.”

 

Felicity clapped. Laurel laughed and Oliver started to regret the whole thing again.

 

“Okay so we are all going to leave.”

 

Laurel started to usher everyone out. Dig clapped him on the back and Felicity kissed his cheek wishing him a small amount of luck. It’s not luck he is after, it’s a fucking miracle.

 

Right, okay, he could do this. All he needed was to calm his fucking nerves and kiss Adrian on the lips and run away and hide in Gotham City forever and one day.

 

_Fuck, make it two days._

Oliver moved to the side of the slab.

 

_Good start Mayor Idiot._

Fuck he hated that his mind even sounded like Adrian. Everything around him reminded him of Adrian, the smell of rain, the laughter of someone when they are at their happiest. Everything and everyone. He was done.

 

It was what was stopping him.

 

He knew.

 

The thought that there was someone out there who loved Adrian more and was his true love. It will break him.

 

_Better get it over with._

Oliver sighed to himself. He lent down and brushed his lips over Adrians cold ones. His hands had a mind of their own, cupping the side of Adrian’s neck. Like they were giving themselves a moment of pretending this was real. That Adrian would wake with a cough and say something like-.

 

“Please tell me that I am awake?”

 

“ _Fuck!”_

Adrian opened his eyes and Oliver held his breath. He stepped back, giving Adrian room to sit, move, run.

 

Two of the above things happened.

 

Adrian sat up and tugged on Oliver’s wrist to pull him in until Oliver was in the space between Adrian’s legs.

 

“Hello Oliver.”

 

Oliver swallowed the dryness in his throat.

 

“You going to talk or just stare at me?”

 

Oliver did neither.

 

He moved his hands back to the sides of Adrian’s neck and kissed him once more. Adrian’s legs wrapped around him making the space between them naught. His mouth moving at the same pace as Oliver’s, hands resting on Oliver’s hips. Keeping him there. Still. Grounded.

 

Oliver broke apart first, needing air to his lungs and to make sure he wasn’t dreaming.

 

“That was one hell of a first kiss Oliver.”

 

“Curse.”  Was all Oliver managed to get out.

 

“Curse?” Adrian looked confused. Oliver found it adorable.

 

“Yes, right, you were cursed by that damn witch.”

 

Adrian waited for Oliver to continue.

 

“And only trueloveskisswouldwakeyou.”

 

Adrian smiled and Oliver swore nothing else in the world would be so beautiful.

 

“True Love, huh?”

 

Oliver nodded.

 

“So that kiss was?”

 

“Professional, to wake you and see if it was me.”

 

Adrian smirked, standing he lent into the little space between them, whispering low into Oliver’s ear.

 

“If that kiss was professional, I can’t wait to get to the personal ones.”


	7. Bed Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This day needed to end fast, with alcohol and Big Belly Burger. Preferably with the company of Adrian. Said man who was looking like hell but sitting up getting himself dressed

Oliver looked the epitome of stressed but well dressed. Thea walked next to him listing the names of the dead. The ones whose families he would have to call. The ones who would question why and who. Both Oliver being unable to answer. Both adding to his stress. This day needed to end fast, with alcohol and Big Belly Burger. Preferably with the company of Adrian. Said man who was looking like hell but sitting up getting himself dressed.

 

“Adrian?”

 

Oliver and Thea walked into the small hospital room. A lady smiled at them both and tutted at Adrian under her breath.

 

“Will you please talk to him, he isn’t listening to me.”

 

“I’m tougher then I look.”

 

Adrian had the nerve to wink at Oliver.

 

Oliver wanted to punch him. With his mouth. Many, many times.

 

“You look like you are about to fall over.”

 

Thea spoke what Oliver was thinking.

 

Oliver shook out of his thoughts, helping Adrian sit back on the bed. Both men staring at the other. Thea scoffed. The other lady laughed at the pair.

 

“Mr. Mayor, Thea, this is Doris, my sister-in-law.”

 

Both waved. Oliver not taking his eyes off Adrian.

 

“I am going to get coffee.”

 

Thea left rather obviously with Doris laughing behind as she followed.

 

“Are you okay?”  


 

“What do we know?”

 

Oliver smiled, sitting on the bed next to Adrian. Oliver rested his hand on Adrian’s leg.

 

“Nothing at the moment, but either way, you are going to bed.”

 

“You going to be my nurse.”

 

Oliver let a groan slip through his lips. Turning his head, he kissed Adrian’s shoulder.

 

“You will be the death of me.”  


 

“And yet I am the one in needing of medical attention.”

 

Oliver kissed his cheek.

 

“You missed.”

 

“No I didn’t, go back to bed and rest and I will kiss you later.”

 

Adrian pouted but did as told with minor help from Oliver. With one last kiss to his forehead, he left the room, Adrian falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

 

Oliver nodded to Doris sitting outside the room. Thea waiting for him with coffee in hand.

 

“Okay, let’s get to work.”


	8. Patience, Mr. Mayor, it will all be worth it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuck, Oliver was going to die by the end of the meeting and it had only started

 

Oliver knew Adrian planned everything to the second. It was a part of his charm. Oliver often found it endearing. Often being the main part of that statement. Right at this moment, it was not. Not one bit. It was difficult and becoming very hard to love.

 

_Among other things._

Fuck, Oliver was going to die by the end of the meeting and it had only started. Adrian, loving, evil Adrian sat opposite to Oliver. That was fine. No one thought anything of it. Oliver, stupid stupid Oliver, didn’t think anything of it. Oh how he was wrong.

 

The first speaker started and Oliver nodded along with the projection of the something to the financial statistic of the other thing with the stuff. He was trying to follow along. That was when he felt it. Nothing fast to make him jump and draw attention to himself. No, Adrian was cunningly smart and evil. Oliver gripped his pen a little tighter as the foot rose higher. Adrian stared at the speaker. The corners of his mouth curling up. He knew he had hit his mark and Oliver was hating him for it. Well no, he was loving it a bit too much and would rather it be alone without the others in his-.

 

_Oh, that could work._

Oliver smirked and Adrian’s own waivered.

 

_Got you._

Oliver held on throughout the meeting. Adrian’s foot doing its best to get a rise out of Oliver and succeeding, just not with by his voice. Oliver spoke calm and collected. The more he did, the more annoyed Adrian got. It will be worth it in the end. Oliver reminded himself. The pen in his hand barely able to survive the rest of the meeting. Adrian glanced to the pen, a small satisfying smirk dancing on his lips. Oliver made plans to wipe it from there fast.

 

“I thank you all for coming on such short notice, it is greatly appreciated,” Oliver held back a groan at the pressure from Adrian’s foot at the word coming. “Next time, I will endeavour to make give you all at least two hours’ notice.” The councilmen laughed. Adrian didn’t.

 

_Good._

Each member slowly left. Adrian stood to follow them out. Oliver took his moment.

 

“DA Chase, a quick word in my office about the latest on the Sampson case?”

 

Oliver looked innocent enough. Rene and Quentin thought nothing of his words. Adrian knew better given the flicker in his eyes.

 

“Of course, Mr. Mayor.”

 

Oliver’s mouth went dry.

 

Oliver, not knowing how, managed to get them into his office, locking the door shut as he pinned Adrian against it. His mouth coaxing the other’s open before Adrian could say anything. Adrian’s hands busy undoing Oliver’s tie and unbuttoning the top of his shirt. Oliver’s hands made their way to Adrian’s belt, undoing it with the same pace as Adrian and his shirt. Oliver flipped the pair.  A small wince at the door handle digging into his back. Oliver shifted them over to the right, away from any possible onlookers as Adrian managed to get him out of his shirt, with Adrian’s pants already on the ground.

 

“What exactly are your intentions here, Mr. Mayor?” Adrian whispered into his ear, marking over Oliver’s neck and chest as though marking his territory. Oliver’s eyes rolled back at the hand in his pants, making everything difficult to focus on.

 

“Fuck.”

 

Adrian grabbed Oliver’s tie from the floor. Oliver knew this part. Adrian was the only person he would ever trust this much. He kissed Oliver before wrapping the tie around his mouth.

 

“Can’t draw attention.”

 

Adrian kissed down his stomach. Oliver’s eyes rolled back, his head hitting the door. His hands ran through Adrian’s hair, pulling on it to tell his boyfriend to hurry the fuck up. Adrian groaned, his belt thrown to the side. Adrian’s focus on undoing his pants with his mouth. Oliver looked down and thought he was in hell because there was no way Adrian would be allowed in heaven with that mouth.

 

Oliver groaned against the tie. His hands tugging on Adrian’s hair, needing his mouth on him, now.

 

“Patience, Mr. Mayor, it will all be worth it.”


	9. Life's Unfair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrian hated this party with all the burning passion that he had for Oliver’s loving partner

Adrian hated this party with all the burning passion that he had for Oliver’s loving partner, whoever the fuck they were. Yes okay, a quiet,  _very quiet,_  part of him knew to never compare people, but the sounds of love and look in Oliver’s eyes when he spoke of them, Adrian could do nothing but weep to himself and Thea about how life is unfair.

 

Twisting the ring on his finger, his own partner off somewhere probably cheating or forgetting they had a husband, Adrian downed the rest of the wine. Thea took the glass from his hand, filled it and gave it back.  Her phone always directed at him for some reason.

 

“It’s unfair.”

 

Thea snorted and Adrian was too drunk to care.

 

“It’s not funny, the way he speaks about them is like they are the sun that gives him light or the water that cleanses his sins and the air that breathes life into his soul.”

 

“You are so going to regret this in the morning.”

 

 Thea laughed harder, falling from her seat. All other party members eyes fell on them.

 

“Speedy?” “Thea?” Tommy and Oliver came running, Adrian just drunk more wine, crying into the glass, diluting the water.

 

“Ace?’” Oliver had that grin on his face that used to make him shiver with desire, probably now reserved for his partner.

 

“It is my partner’s grin.” Oliver,  _the bastard,_  smirked harder.

 

“Stupid partner, stupid smirk, stupid marriage.”

 

“He is sooooo drunk.”

 

 Dig came over, hauling Adrian up off the floor.

 

“I’ll take him to bed.” Dig shook his head.

 

Adrian looked down at the upside down floor in confusion. His head hurt and stomach close to being over said floor. Sleep was good. The only good thing in his life since he didn’t know where his partner was and Oliver was dumb and in love with someone not him.

 

Waking, his memory was foggy on how exactly he managed the rest of the trip from Dig to bed to morning. All he now knew was that the sun was a little bitch and an arm wrapped around his stomach, Oliver mumbling in his sleep, pulling him closer.

 

A moment of forgetfulness had Adrian falling out of bed, hitting the ground with a thud. His hand reaching for the gun on the bedside table, aiming it at Oliver.

 

“I thought we were passed the shooting each other.” Oliver mumbled into the pillow.

 

Adrian lowered the gun, dropping it to the ground. Memories of the previous night hit him hard, a groan passing his lips as he slipped back into bed.

 

‘Remember anything?’ Oliver had that smirk he hated.

 

“Do I want to?”

 

 Oliver just called for Gideon to pull footage last night. Adrian on the screen crying and drinking wine, a deadly combo.

 

‘How bad?’

 

He groaned into Oliver’s shoulder.

 

“You forgot we were married and started lamenting about how life is unfair cause my love for my partner would never be overpowered, which is true.” Oliver pulled him close, kissing up the side of his neck.

 

“Did you help or hinder?” Ace pushed his away.

 

“Help only.” Oliver put his hands up in front of him.

 

“Gideon?”

 

“Hinder.”

 

“Traitor.” Oliver hissed up at the ceiling.

 

'In that case, don’t you think you should help your loving husband remember who he is married to?”


	10. I Knew I Loved You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reception venue buzzed with chatter and overflowing drinks.

The reception venue buzzed with chatter and overflowing drinks. Photos of the married pair decorated the walls with people being invited to leave messages on small heart notes lest around the room. Oliver took in the room from his seat and let a small sigh escape his mouth. For once in their lives, things were not only easy, they were at peace. 

 

His husband voice calmed the last of his nerves until they simple went quiet. Adrian’s hand gasping Oliver’s underneath the table. The coolness of their rings gave him a small shiver. A reminder that no matter how bad things were to get between them, they were each others.

 

_For now and forever._

 

Oliver smiled as Adrian gripped his hand. Thea talked into the mic, her voice floating in one ear and out the other. He knows he should be listening, especially now since Adrian was pulling him to stand. His husband taking the lead, dragging him into the middle of the dance floor. Oliver knew all eyes were on them. His cheeks reddened under the attention. 

 

“Breathe, it’s okay.” Adrian whispered into his ear. 

 

Oliver nodded, taking Adrian’s lead and hand. Music started to play, their feet doing what they had been training for over the past six weeks. His mind going quiet. All his focus was on the man in front of him. His soft eyes. Calming hum. His rock and love. 

 

_“I knew I loved you before I met you_   
_I think I dreamed you into life”_

 

Oliver rested his head on Adrian’s shoulder, letting his voice run over him, mind, body and soul.

 

He knew he was Adrian’s before he had met him. The moment the two did, they knew that the other was what was missing from their life. The missing puzzle piece from a broken jigsaw. No other person but Adrian fitted into the Oliver’s life. 

 

Adrian sung to Oliver. Everyone else faded into the distance. All he needed for this moment and for all others to come was in his arms. 

 

_“ I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life”_


	11. That was unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red and blue lights flashed over the peach walls of the latest victim of the Throwing Star Killer.

Red and blue lights flashed over the peach walls of the latest victim of the Throwing Star Killer. Adrian crouched by the victim. Another drug dealer who was using young innocent teenagers as his guinea pigs. A method that caught the attention of the Throwing Star Killer and caught the dealer his death. 

 

Adrian focused on the lack of blood splatter, the killer was good. Clean throw with no trace of evidence.

 

_Even if there was some, he would take care of it quick to make sure there was none._

 

Benefits of being the DA. The evidence simply goes away. 

 

The techs around him did their work. Each one giving the other and himself a look. 

 

Adrian stood, tension filling the room. 

 

He turned to the new intruder. 

 

_Perfect timing._

 

“Can we have the room, please?”

 

The techs left. 

 

Both men stared at the other, making sure no one else was in the room.

 

“I know its you.”

 

The Green Arrow froze for a moment, a sigh escaping his lips.

 

“How- you know what, i don’t care, i know this was you, you little shit.“ 

 

Adrian smirked.

 

"I thought crime scenes were below a DA’s pay grade?”

 

Adrian shrugged.

 

“Not that kind of DA.”

 

The Green Arrow sighed. No, Oliver sighed, his shoulders dropped the GA stance.

 

“No, you are less District Attorney and more District Asshole." 

 

Words left Adrian’s mouth before he could stop them.

 

"I thought you liked my asshole." 

 

He knew Oliver was blushing. 

 

The Green Arrow turned to say something. 

 

Adrian’s phone interrupted him.

 

"Who did you kill now?”

 

Adrian shook his head.

 

“Not me, but another body has just dropped, this one with a black arrow through its heart." 

 

The Green Arrow froze once more. Adrian made note to play Oliver’s favourite movie for their date and have his favourite takeaway meal ready. 

 

_This was going to be a long day._


	12. So It Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The call out simply stated the location of the alarm triggered. Oliver knew nothing else but he suited up and headed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major Character Death: If Adrian dying makes you sad, skip this one

The call out simply stated the location of the alarm triggered. Oliver knew nothing else but he suited up and headed out. The night calmed his on edge nerves. Something about the whole event setting off everything in his mind.

 

He shook it out.

 

It was nothing.

 

Just his nerves and worries over the new attacks in town.

 

Oliver hated that someone had dragged up Adrian’s past and made him remember who he once was, running around town in a fake version of Adrian’s Prometheus gear. It sickened Oliver to the stomach to see his boyfriend worried. It was a look no one should ever see in their partner. The fleeting fear. The nerve twitch. It angered Oliver to the core. 

 

The warehouse could easily be missed. No lights. No sounds. No anything. Blank and quiet. More of Oliver’s nerves came to life. He pushed them down, that was for later. For now, he needed to bring in whoever it was that made his boyfriend curl into himself in his sleep. Nightmares faded from Oliver’s mind at the sight. Again, his anger boiled at the man bringing darkness to his boyfriends light. 

 

Again, for later.

 

Oliver walked around the warehouse, listening to wisps of air. The subtle sounds of footsteps had him running. A fast pace between him and his target. Blow for shots. Arrows for bullets. Both men struggling to make it out alive. He attacked with vigour, his anger reaching him as he drew back the to-be fatal arrow. Watching it pierce through the man’s suit. 

 

The man, like his weapon, fell to the ground with a loud echoing thud. The nerves in Oliver’s stomach easing until he lift the man’s mask. Bile rose in his throat as the man in his arms whimpered trying to speak. Oliver hushed him through his own tears. 

 

“It-s o-kay.“ 

 

Oliver never heard a lie bigger than the one Adrian spoke.

 

"I, I didn’t.”

 

Oliver could get the words out.

 

“It’s oka-y, i have pea-ce." 

 

Oliver watched light fade from Adrian’s once bright eyes. His head turn to the side. His body falling limp in his arms as words sparked to life above their heads. Oliver’s anger came simmering once more to the surface reading the three words. 

 

First revenge. Then to mourn. The way Adrian would have wanted it. 


	13. My Beautiful Oliver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His mind was wary but his heart said fuck it after hearing Oliver’s perfect pure laugh and smile at something Susan or Sally said

Adrian could handle alcohol. He could okay. He used to drink all the time back at university. Law school is not something one just passes through without blind drunk essays written at 3am in the morning with your neighbours making lovely sounds to add to your murderous twitch. Anyway, Adrian + Alcohol are great old friends. What weren’t great old friends, or even new friends, are Dinah and Laurel. Canary Squared.

 

Worst.

 

People.

 

Ever.

 

Adrian knew he should have been wary. His mind was wary but his heart said fuck it after hearing Oliver’s perfect pure laugh and smile at something Susan or Sally said. Adrian wasn’t jealous.

 

_Lies._

 

Adrian was really fucking jealous. He wanted that from Oliver. He wanted to be the one pulling all types of sounds from him. Not some secretary with a face and a laugh and evil. Great, now even his mind is getting drunk.

 

“It’s not fair.“ 

 

Adrian wept. Dinah patted him on the back and Laurel just laughed, nearly falling off her chair. Adrian smiled. Payback. Her phone never left his face which should worry him. Is worrying him. He just can’t bring himself to do anything about it. Not while Oliver’s perfect blue eyes and hair and teeth, his teeth, how can someone have such perfect fucking teeth. Its rude. And unfair. All of it. He should be sued. Adrian could do that. Sue the Mayor for being perfect.

 

"Okay, i think someone needs to go home." 

 

Dinah nodded to Laurel, already ringing someone to pick him up. Great, sad lonely Adrian having to be taken home because of his lamenting over the unattainable. And that is what Oliver was, unattainable. No one ever reaches the stars, they just lie down and watch them dance and twinkle above. That was Oliver. The stars in a dark sky. Bright, shiny, distant. In sight but out of reach. 

 

"Adrian?" 

 

No. No. Nope. Fuck no. He is going to kill Laurel with her own fucking hair.

 

"How about we get you home?" 

 

Adrian seemed to have nodded is him standing, and falling, counts. Well, almost fall, he lent straight into Oliver’s side and his body refused to move. Didn’t seem to bother the Mayor. Oliver wrapped an arm around him and helped him to the car. Lights flashed past in a blur, just like the memory from the rest of his night. All he could remember was Oliver helping him to bed and words pouring from his mouth before Adrian could manage to stop them.

 

"Stay with me?" 

 

Oliver nodded and laid on the bed next to him. Adrian swore an arm wrapped around his stomach as sleep took over.

 

Sunlight peered through the gap in the curtains. The walls changing from white to shades of orange and yellow. Colours mixing into a form of a Van Gogh painting. Most people would have thought it looked beautiful. Adrian’s thoughts turned to another. The one sleeping next to him. With his arm wrapped around his waist. Pulling him closer. 

 

“You’re thinking too loud.“ 

 

Adrian froze.

 

_Well fuck._

 

"Sleep Ace." 

 

There was not a chance Adrian would be able to fall asleep. Not when reality looked so much better than dreams. 

 

"You stayed?”

 

He winced at the question. Scared of ruining the moment. A moment. A something. His mind started to race to the worse possible outcomes.

 

“You asked me to." 

 

Oliver smiled and Adrian thought nothing would ever be more beautiful again.

 

"I-." 

 

Words caught in his throat.

 

"I would do anything you ask." 

 

"You would?" 

 

His voice scrapped out the words. Oliver opened his eyes, pulling Adrian so close that their noses barely touched. 

 

"Anything." 

 

Adrian smiled, Oliver took that as a sign to kiss him. A soft kiss on his lips made his heart jump and mind race. Oliver pulled Adrian onto his chest so it was just the two of them. No light cutting through their eyes. No chance to having to leave the bed and go to work. Just Ollie and Ace. And all the moments to come. 


	14. You're My Best Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was nice. For the weekend, they weren’t Prometheus and The Green Arrow, or DA and Mayor. They could just be Ace and Ollie.

No one knew the barn. Well, no one knew where the barn was located. Okay, Felicity probably knew where the barn was located but Adrian gave her a voucher for unlimited ice cream so she promised to keep quiet. The barn in question is one of those old red ones that you would see in movies. It was weather worn and the red had turned dust but it stood and stood tall. Just like the Chase name. One who doesn’t bend or break to anyone’s will but their own. His mother was like that, his father, not so much. No wonder the arrows pierced through him so easily. 

 

A bitter laugh escaped Adrian’s lips at the thought. This great giant man taken down by a up and coming robin hood. A tragedy that created greatness. Something his father never saw in him. Why would he, he was just a bastard to that man. But Oliver, sweet beautiful Oliver, he saw Adrian’s greatness. All of it. He loved and cherished it and helped turn it to good rather than evil. Something Adrian cherished. 

 

Now Oliver knew where the barn was, Adrian had brought him up here for their first weekend away. Just the two of them. Nothing much happened, they worked, they ate, they slept and woke to repeat. It was nice. For the weekend, they weren’t Prometheus and The Green Arrow, or DA and Mayor. They could just be Ace and Ollie. 

 

Adrian fucking loved it. 

 

This weekend, this weekend was different. Adrian hoped for it to be different. He had set up their dinner and a small record player and told Oliver, under no circumstances, was he to go into the barn until dusk. And Oliver, the good man, stuck to the words.

 

So come dusk where the bright blue sky turned to vibrant pinks and oranges that bounced off the roofs and windows, Oliver walked into the barn and froze. Adrian stood, in the nicest clothes he could find, rose in hand and picnic at his feet. Oliver smiled and pulled him in for a kiss. One Adrian wished to have gone on longer. Again, that can be for later. 

 

“What is?”

 

“I thought we could have dinner in here tonight.”

 

Oliver nodded, sitting down on the rug. Adrian joined him, both smiling and chatting about everything they couldn’t talk about during the work hours or late nights. The food, Adrian prepared earlier, went down as easy as the conversation flowed until it was all gone and the talking stopped. Not out of awkwardness or hatred. It was for ease and peace.

 

Adrian stood and pulled Oliver up. His foot kicked the small record player at the same time. Oliver stared at him but Adrian said not a word. The music did that for him.

 

_“Ooh, you make me live, whatever this world can give to me.”_

 

Oliver hid his smile in the crook of Adrian’s neck. He didn’t mind. He continued his soft singing, twirling Oliver under his arm just to catch a glimpse of that beautiful smile and grace. Everything about Oliver was all Adrian knew he needed in life. Thea and Felicity confirmed that Oliver needed him to and to wait. Wait is what he would do, even if it when they are old and grey, with little to no thoughts, Adrian would wait for this man.

 

“ _Ooh, you make me live, you’re my best friend.”_

 

Adrian dipped him and Oliver laugh all the way down and up. Both men stopping to stare at the other. Oliver took the first step, resting their foreheads against the others. He took the next, kissing him, just. A light, barely there touch of the lips. Enough to make Oliver groan and lean in for more. Enough to make Oliver move his hands to Adrian’s hips, dragging him in until not even air could break through them. Adrian’s hands moved on instinct, running through Oliver’s hair. Oliver moaned into the kiss, breaking it off to find their way down onto the rug. The food all packed to the side. Adrian’s head hit the pillow. Oliver didn’t give him a chance to say more. All thoughts were spoken through touch, all words embedded into the others lips, neck and skin. The sound of the night went silent in the barn.

 

Just the two of them.

 

Nothing more, nothing less.


	15. Get your ass moving Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That was the past Queen, you gotta get moving.

Oliver never backed down. That was his problem and he swore he had worked on it but here he was, in a tight corner with no escape. Right back at the beginning. Things were way past fine, they were fucked. Royally. Oliver refused to smile at the word. Stupid royally and its stupid dead face.

 

_That was the past Queen, you gotta get moving._

 

Oliver swore his thoughts sounded like Adrian. Of course they did. The fucker was probably somewhere down there enjoying this all. Yes, he said down there. There was no chance in fucking anything that  _that_ asshole would be up there. That was a joke in itself.

 

_Come on Ollie, get your ass moving._

 

Again with that fucking voice. Oliver wanted to tell it to shut the fuck up. He hadn’t been injected with anything. He was all clear and conscious. Could here Felicity yelling at her wife to get her ass moving too. Hear Tommy in the Foundry telling Dinah to follow the birds. Oliver wanted to tell them to all shut up. 

 

_I will drag you outta here yourself._

 

“Shut up!”

 

“Now you finally fucking decide to speak!”

 

**What?**

 

Oliver pouted in confusion. A constant look for him these days. He looked up at the vent. 

 

**Motherfucker.**

 

Part of him wanted to laugh. Guess Adrian did end up there. Oliver was sure he looked even more confused. Partly because someone he saw kill himself was dangling from a vent, the other part at the entire situation at hand. 

 

“Oliver, grab my fucking hand and let’s go.”

 

“You sound pissed off.“ 

 

"Royally!”

 

Oliver laughed. Not a doppelganger then. 

 

Oliver grabbed the hand and was for the term of it “yanked” into the vent by a once dead, very much alive ex-villain. The ex part he is not sure on but Adrian was saving him rather than shooting him so at the moment, this is good. 

 

“Follow me." 

 

Oliver nodded, not realising how much those words would come to mean to him.

 

To both of them. 


	16. A Beautiful Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light from his wedding ring reflected onto the walls.

Oliver woke to broken light peering through the curtains and a soft voice from above his head. Light from his wedding ring reflected onto the walls. Gold dancing with another’s reflection. A remembrance from their first dance the night before. 

 

Oliver didn’t want to move from this moment. If he could, he would chose to stay here forever. His head resting over his husbands heart. Its slow steady beats hitting his trained ear. The soft tones of Adrian’s voice calming him. His voice always calmed him. Gave him something to listen to and breathe in and out with. 

 

_“Ain’t no sense in stayin’ inside_   
_If the weather’s fine and you got the time.”_

 

 He groaned at the lyrics. And the poke to his side. He knew they had to wake and get up. Both of them did. Thea would not be impressed if they missed their flight to their honeymoon location. One her and Adrian set up on their own. Without him. Meant as a surprise. 

 

“Come on, husband,” Oliver’s stomach flipped at the word ‘husband’, “we need to get moving.”

 

Oliver shook his head. 

 

Adrian poked his side once more. 

 

Oliver too the childish action, diving underneath the sheets. He assumed Adrian would scoff and laugh. The laugh, yes, the scoff, no. Adrian dived under with him. Both men tangling in the sheet and others arms, falling off the bed to the floor with a loud thud. 

 

“See, none of this would have happened had you gotten up like a normal person.“  Adrian kissed his shoulder. 

 

"M not normal." 

 

"No, that you are not." 

 

Adrian stood and put hid hand out to Oliver to pull him up. Oliver smiled, a small laugh escaping his mouth as Adrian didn’t let him go. Instead, his husband brought him in for a slow kiss, moving their hands back to the dance hold. He started singing again, giving them one more small moment of peace before their honeymoon. 

 

_"Seems to me that the people keep seeing_   
_More and more each day, gotta say, lead the way,”_


	17. Let's Go Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver laid on the stone cold ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major Character Death: If Oliver dying makes you sad, skip this one

Oliver laid on the stone cold ground. Rain pouring down over his body. It hit his skin, his suit. It should have been cold to touch but he could feel nothing. 

 

_Only numbness._

 

This was his greatest achievement.

 

_His greatest defeat._

 

He heard the calls, the shouts, the mourns. 

 

He had his farewell late last night to the ones he held dear. Thea sobbing over the phone, the cries of her newborn louder then her own. 

 

To Dig and Felicity, a quiet somber drink between friends, between family.

 

To Sara he embraced her with a hug to feel his heart full of something old, something he once held close. 

 

A remark to William to grow old and strong. 

 

A smile to the sky, his parents, the ones he lost young, the ones he will be with soon.

 

Barry and Kara shouted loud in the distance. He smiled through the blood. They were safe.

 

_The good will not die young tonight._

 

He laid still. The sky crying for the fallen hero. A touching remark to take with him to the next path.

 

_The next life._

 

Barry called through the comms.

 

Kara’s voice broke.

 

For once, his mind and heart were one. 

 

Silent. 

 

Still.

 

Calm.

 

He looked down at his lifeless, pale cold body. A smile still gracing its lips. 

 

The others in the distance, running though they knew.

 

It was too late.

 

He waited, wanting to watch them win the never ending war. 

 

He knew he could not.

 

A hand touched his shoulder.

 

Oliver wondered who. Who was the one soul to collect his? To bring him out of the cold and into the light? His mother with her brilliance and grace? His father who sent him down this path? Sweet dear Laurel who died fighting for her family she held onto so tight?

 

Oliver turned and if it could, his breath would have been caught in his throat.

 

“Hello Oliver.”

 

Oliver didn’t know whether to cry or crumble. The last time he saw the face, it was bloodied and broken, a memory that haunted him throughout winters and springs. A taunting reminder that all he touches does suffer. 

 

“Adrian.”

 

The other man smiled, holding his hand out for Oliver to take. 

 

“Let’s go home.“ 


	18. I can't blame her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was close to putting on a fake smile until a genuine one appeared on its own at the sight of Adrian coming through the doors.

Oliver had enough. Today was long and exhausting between Sampson being a Zombie and having to deal with his “baby recruits” as Felicity called them. He was tired and ready to hit his bed after hitting a punching bag a few times. The elevator called him with a beep. He almost sighed with relief until another came out.

 

_Fuck sake._

 

He was close to putting on a fake smile until a genuine one appeared on its own at the sight of Adrian coming through the doors.

 

“I was just on my way to see you.”

 

Oliver ignored the small flutters in his stomach.

 

“What can I help you with? SCPD is working on locating Sampson.”

 

Both men started to walk towards the boardroom.

 

“I want to start with a search of his last known address, but Judge Pittson won’t sign the search warrant on Sampson’s prior residence.”

 

“Pittson,” Oliver knew that name. “I helped Pittson get elected.”

 

“Which is why I’m talking to you.” Adrian stopped them by the entrance of the boardroom. “Could you lean on her?”

 

“Absolutely.” The  _anything for you_  in his head remained unspoken. “All hands on deck.”

 

“Thank you.” Adrian smiled.

 

Oliver ignored those pesky flutters. Focusing on the man in front of him again, taking in his eyes, the way they twinkle under the light from both the fluorescent ones above and the light from the window nearby.

 

“Hey, you–you probably don’t remember this, but we actually met 12 years ago. You tried to pick up my girlfriend.” Adrian had a smile on his face, Oliver hoped it was a good thing.

 

“Ha ha ha! I did a lot of things back then that I’m not especially proud of, but I’m sure she ended up with the better man.”

 

The flutters died in his stomach. All hope lost.

 

_For fuck sake past Oliver._

 

“Hell, no. She went home with you. I can’t say I blame her, if it had been me you asked, I would have had difficulty saying no, still would.” Adrian winked

 

Oliver didn’t know what to say, or do. He did what he did best, say quiet and internally freaked out.

 

“Looks like your Chief of Staff needs a minute. Let me know when you’ve talked to Pittson.” Adrian clapped him on the shoulder giving him a quick look over before leaving with a small quick nod to Thea.

 

Oliver still remained frozen. He didn’t shake out of his thoughts until Thea put her hand on his cheek. A calming method to reel him back into reality.

 

“What?” Oliver blinked.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

Oliver nodded. His mouth dry.

 

“Ollie?”

 

“I, uh, Adrian, he um,  _fuck._ ”

 

Oliver ran his hand over his face.

 

“Need me to talk to him? I noticed the check out, I can ask him to stop?”

 

“NO!” Oliver winced at the loudness of his voice.

 

Thea had a look on her face. A look never to be trusted.

 

“You aren’t concerned about them, you want them, good to know Ollie, but a quick bit of advice?”

 

Oliver raised his eyebrow.

 

“Make a move fast, a man like that doesn’t stay single for long in this town.”

 

Oliver groaned.

 

He would be needing alcohol and Tommy to sort this one out.

 

 _Fast_.


	19. Will You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver checked his phone and swore

Oliver checked his phone and swore. Another message, another family member taken. Not in the usual dramatic way but still, he was tired of villains, whether new or old, taking his team members. 

 

Adrian, ex-villain and current boyfriend, took delight in all of this, Oliver could feel it. Each photo with a damn grin on his face. Delighted that he had them and Oliver didn’t.

 

The asshole. 

 

Oliver looked at the directions and followed his GPS on the bike that Felicity force him to add. Something so she can follow his movements. Apparently no one trusted him to make smart decisions anymore. 

 

Idiots.

 

This time round, Oliver saw the boat and made a mad dash to make it. Bike included. He landed and looked up. Each family and team member looking down at him. 

 

_What the fuck?_

 

Oliver made his way up the stairs. Everyone parting to make way for Oliver to see his asshole boyfriend, suited and handsome as ever.

 

Again, the asshole.

 

Adrian, said asshole, dropped to his knee. Oliver’s gut dropped too. He fucked up. He royally fucked up. All thoughts of murdering his boyfriend are gone. Poof. Disappeared. Gone.

 

_Fuck he is talking._

 

“Oliver, you have taught me love in a way i didn’t think possible. I know you like I know my own name, you have etched yourself into my very heart and you will never out stay your welcome, you aren’t just a person, you are my person and I will love you even when I don’t know my own name”

 

Oliver dropped to his knees, hands holding the damn velvet box in Adrian’s hands. 

 

“Will you-”

 

The rest of the words fell into Oliver’s mouth. Adrian laughing as Oliver kissed a thousand yes’s into his skin. Tried to, rather difficult when you have family and friends shouting, whistling and pulling you both a part to congratulate you. Oliver only manage to get the ring on before they were pulled apart. Both too happy to be annoyed.


	20. Take Me To Church

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damn his blush. He swore that was something that had only occurred since he had met Adrian.

Oliver was not nervous. He has faced men like Deathstroke and women like his mother his whole life. He was not nervous. The twitch in his eye and shake in his hand were all about excitement. Only excitement. Pure and unadulterated excitement. No nerves or butterflies or feelings of about to hurl.

 

Nope, none.

 

He lifted his head to the small amount of sun light beaming into the room. Warming his cheeks and calming his heart. The bright blue sky and small breeze amongst the golden leaves gave him a little relief. It was always Adrian’s favourite time of the year. The season everything came to life. From grey to yellow. Adrian to Oliver. It was their season.

 

“You look like hell, that is no way to marry a man.”

 

Sara laughed at Oliver as she waltzed into the room. Felicity rolled her eyes at her wife, straightening out the bottom of her dress.

 

The dark blue dresses fitted them both perfectly. Felicity looked like luxury whilst Sara looked like someone 16 year old him would dream about for nights on end.

 

“Nice suits.”

 

Oliver winked at Sara, Felicity laughing at the flirty saunter Sara did, her hips shaking in ways that they never should again.

 

“If you weren’t about to marry your soulmate and if mine wasn’t in the room, I would be all over you.”

 

Sara kissed Oliver’s cheek, heat rushing to the spot.

 

Damn his blush. He swore that was something that had only occurred since he had met Adrian. Thea pointing out that Oliver would never know since colour only appeared in his life since Adrian. His sister was far too smart for his sanity.

 

“Right, you got your something old,” Sara pointed to herself, “we are the something blue, something borrowed is the gold ring you are going to give your soon to be husband and your something new is in the car.”

 

Felicity gave him a sly wink.

 

Oliver breathed out.

 

He was ready, happy and ready. Hundred percent ready to marry the man of his dreams and be happy and free of the dreaded loveless marriage life that his parents and grandparents had. No longer with the Queens be cursed to marry the ones they did not love.

 

“You definitely have the ring?”

 

He just wanted to make sure nothing would ruin this day.

 

Sara nodded, pulling out the small red velvet box from her pocket. Opening the lid, the shining grey ring stared back at him.

 

Oliver blinked.

 

The ring remained grey.

 

The box, grey.

 

Felicity and Sara’s tux’s and faces, grey.

 

The blush on his cheeks, grey.

 

Oliver fell to his knees. Sara by his side pulling him to the once green couch. Felicity answering the knock at the door.

 

Oliver didn’t look up.

 

There was no point.

 

Adrian was gone.


	21. Carnival Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrian was many things in life. A dutiful son, a loving father, murderer, and a decent boyfriend

Adrian was many things in life. A dutiful son, a loving father,  _murderer_ , and a decent boyfriend. The last one he still worked on each date he and Oliver shared or brief, too brief, moment at the office. But still, he was a man of many talents who loved to be ten steps ahead of the game. So when his little girl looked up at him with her mother’s eyes and smiled, he knew, they would be heading to the carnival. What he wasn’t expecting was to see Oliver there with a small child as well.

 

_Well fuck! This was not a part of any plan Adrian could have thought of._

 

Right, winging it wasn’t his best suit, it usually ended with blood, lots and lots of blood. But for now, he looked down at Artemis who seemed highly amused by the bright lights and loud sounds,  _something her mother once loved before her sadly died,_ and opted for the closest thing near them. The Hall of Mirrors.

 

_What could go wrong?_

 

Artemis seemed to not care. Adrian had just lifted her onto his shoulders and told her to make as many silly faces in each mirror she could. It worked. Enough. Well. It was working well enough until another voice floated through the mirrors. One he easily recognised. 

 

Oliver.

 

_Fucker._

 

Okay, that’s fine, the chances of Oliver catching up to him and Artemis were at a 0-12-.

 

“Adrian?“ 

 

He froze. Pondered his options until Artemis answered for him.

 

"Papa, that’s you." 

 

Adrian turned, putting Artemis on the ground next to him. She smiled up at both Oliver and the young boy and gave them a wave which both returned. Adrian, for a fleeting moment, wished for the world to swallow him whole, there is no possible reason for Oliver to want to date a father.

 

"Looks like we both have some explaining to do.”

 

_Wait, what?_

 

Adrian took a moment to take in the young boy’s face, the resemblance to Oliver written all over his eyes and posture. 

 

“I’m Artemis." 

 

Adrian didn’t know whether to laugh at his daughter’s initiative. 

 

"I’M William and this is my dad, Oliver.”

 

Well that’s those two introduced. Now for the others.

 

“This is my dad, Adrian, he is usually more talkative then this but his brain has seemed to froze over." 

 

Adrian looked down at his grinning daughter. 

 

"Why don’t we head out of here and grab some dinner?" 

 

Oliver seemed to check in with Artemis. She nodded and grabbed Adrian’s hand, dragging him out of his thoughts and the Hall of Mirrors towards a small diner. Oliver held the door out for them all and told both kids to grab a booth.

 

"You good?”

 

Adrian nodded, his shoulders sagging with relief.

 

“It’s okay, we will be okay." 

 

Oliver linked their hands together and headed for the booth. Adrian just grateful to have support with him. Something that has been missing from his life for a long time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adrian did NOT kill his wife guys, she died in a car accident


	22. Morning Sweetheart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was a peace that came with early mornings.

There was a peace that came with early mornings. The sun filtering through the rooms, hitting the walls with soft delicate rays that lit up the room enough for his eyes to adjust. The chill from the morning’s frost settled into Oliver’s bones making him wrap his blanket tighter around him. He was grateful for his Adrian’s words of wisdom when it came to the wooden floors in the kitchen, his feet appreciating it more. He slid along the floors in his woollen socks, a present from his in-laws, the kettle whistling its soft tune as it hit its heating peak. Above the kettle rested their cups in an otherwise barren cupboard. They were still getting around to unpacking the rest of their belongings. The house only becoming theirs two months ago.

 

He pulled both cups down, his, a joke from his friends, the words ‘he likes strong coffee’ to match the ones that Laurel bought Adrian with ‘he likes green tea’ in the same font and cup style. They started to use them ironically, given the fact that he loved tea whilst Adrian was all for coffee. The joke remained one until it became tradition. He made the coffee first, measuring out the milk to water ratio with ease, knowing that he could do it blindfolded by now. The cup filled two thirds up with water and the rest with milk. The smell of coffee was strong enough for him to be set to go for the rest of the day. His tea was already resting in the hot water, like a bather soaking in all the sunrays before the night took over.

 

The cups warmed his hands as he struggled to open the door to their veranda. The sun giving very little warmth against the remaining cold air from the storm that had trickled through the early evening. He slipped slippers onto his feet, knowing that Adrian would yell at him if he were to get his soaks wet, complaining about the difficulty of getting grass stains out without a working washing machine.

 

The backyard wasn’t much. There was work that needed to do to begin to make it look homely and how they wished it to be. The path was mostly old bricks and rustic tiles that were gifts from their wedding, an odd ask from Adrian but whatever he wanted, Oliver would give, even if it were the moon. The path was scattered with orange leaves that turned to gold in the light of the sun creating a contrast to the ice green grass that lined the black and white path. His hip bumped the old black iron-gate at the bottom of the property, listening to the creaks that come often with a soft wind or breeze. The path started to wind up a hill, the tea and coffee in his hands settling to a drinkable temperature. A lot better than the scolding hot liquid that Adrian once drank in one go as a way to impress him. It was that move alone that had his heart set on marrying the hell out of that him. Coffee drinker or not, Adrian had guts and determination about him.

 

The ‘green tea’ cup sat neatly on top of a concrete slab that perched on the hill. His own was down next to the flowers that grew in the summer to autumn time giving Adrian company during the warmer months. He traced over the words etched into the concrete _‘Please don’t mourn me, I am threatening’_ his smile faltering as he sipped his tea.

 

“Morning Sweetheart”


	23. You be the teacher, I'll be the student

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The smell of sweat, blood and tears was the usual setting for the gym at any given time during the day, or night.

The smell of sweat, blood and tears was the usual setting for the gym at any given time during the day, or night. The sweat and blood were from the training with the tears usually coming after it, most of the new recruits believe that they are ready to fight anyone with Adrian teaching that, no, they’re really not. It’s remarkable that even in the 21st century and with all of the women who are helping run this place, many of the men who try to become agents still refuse to be trained by a woman. The sad fact was seeing all the potential leave as his bosses politely inform them that if they are not willing to work for a woman, the agency is not willing to let them work for them. Walking into the small training room that use to be a second home to him, he ran his hand over the old lockers, jumping at the cough coming from behind him.

 

“Ready to get your ass served to you?”

 

Oliver just stared at him. Adrian found it difficult to stare at anything but him. A bad train of thought for a trainer. One he must learn to shut down. Fast.

 

“So are we just going to start with the basics or go a bit more in depth since I have actually done some of this training?”

 

Oliver leant against one of the lockers.

 

“Ah yes, shooting guns equals knowing how to chock a man with your foot.”

 

“So then, teach me thy ways, oh mighty one.”

 

Oliver gave his a mock bow.

 

“Stand up straight and try to hit me.”

 

“That’s it?”

 

Oliver copied his stance, tilting his head.

 

“Just try.”

 

“Too easy.”

 

Oliver straightened his shoulders. Aiming roughly towards his face, Adrian held back an eye roll, stepping to the side as he pulled Oliver’s fist around his body and onto his back. Leaving his feet in front of him, he pushed Oliver forward, leaning back on his legs as he hit the ground, pinning Oliver’s left arm to his side.

 

“Too easy.”

 

He mimicked Oliver, laughing at the laughter that came from the man underneath.

 

“I wasn’t ready.”

 

“Fine, have another go.”

 

He jumped up from the floor, moving over to the left to give Oliver room to flick himself off from the floor.

 

“Fine.”

 

Oliver took two steps back. Adrian readied himself for the kick, knowing the little time he had between Oliver’s leg in the air and it actually hitting his stomach. Counting in his head, he smirked at the raised leg, gripping onto both sides of his ankle. He held back a grin at the small flicker of confusion over Oliver’s face. Adrian tugged on his ankle, using the momentum to swing his body towards the ground. Using his legs to grip around Oliver’s right leg, he pulled on it as he swung around so he wouldn’t be hit during their fall. Pinning the left leg to the ground and tightening his grip around Oliver’s right leg, he smirked down at the look of shock on Oliver’s face.

 

“Where the hell did that come from?”

 

“I’m head of Prometheus for a reason, Oliver.”  

 

He shrugged, untangling himself, shuffling over to straddle his waist.

 

“So what’s next then?”

 

“Get up.”

 

“I will when you get off me.”

 

“No, you must get up.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Oliver moved his hands from behind his back to Adrian’s waist.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

He swallowed something dry in his throat.

 

“Getting up.”

 

Oliver ran his hand along Adrian’s side, causing a shiver to follow.

 

“Ollie.”

 

“You good?”

 

Oliver cupped the side of his cheek.

 

Adrian nodded, a soft ‘Oliver’ falling from his lips.

 

“I’m here.”

 

Oliver rested their foreheads against each other’s. The earth around them turned still in the moment. Adrian swore everything went still. He raised his eyebrow at his body moving onto the floor with slight force. Opening his eyes, he stared up at the grin on Oliver’s face, his eyes widening at the stunt that he fell for.

 

“That’s cheating.”

 

 He coughed out, flicking himself up into a standing position.

 

“All’s fair in love and war.”

 

Oliver shrugged, something in his eyes caused that shiver to return.

 

“And we are training for a war.”

 

“Are we?”

 

“Well, this isn’t love, so…”

 

“Right,” Oliver half laughed “training.”

 

“Exactly.”

 

He kicked Oliver between the ribs, smirking at the sudden fall in his movements.

 

“Back to where you started.”

 

“Now that is cheating.”

 

Oliver pushed himself back off of the floor.

 

“It was using your opposition’s distraction to your own personal advantage.”

 

He rolled his eyes, something that was far too common around Oliver.

 

“So was my victory.”

 

“For now.”  

 

Dancing around in a circle, he ducked and dodged Oliver’s oncoming moves, keeping his mind focused on fighting, refusing to let it wander to anything else.


	24. I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whether Adrian still wanted to be his boyfriend was another question he would soon find the answer too.

Rain and Oliver were old friends. It kept him company on the island and gave him a touch of reality anytime his mind wondered to much. It soothed and grounded him when he got too hot headed and remained a constant companion. 

 

But right now? It was being a dramatic little shit.

 

Just like his boyfriend. He hoped. Whether Adrian still wanted to be his boyfriend was another question he would soon find the answer too. He wanted it to be a good one. Adrian found in at a time Oliver didn't know he was lost and gave him something he didn't know missing. He couldn't lose that, he wouldn't lose that. Not if he, and the rain, had something to do about it.

 

Oliver stood in the middle of the street, rain pouring over him and waited. Was he being as dramatic as the rain? Maybe. Would this work? Who knew, he just wanted Adrian to be out here with him and tell him once and for all what the fuck they were. This dancing and game was too much. The word 'love' fell from Oliver's mouth and Adrian froze and run. Oliver felt his heart leave with him and he doesn't know if he is going to be able to put it back together. 

 

Adrian came into view and Oliver saw his heart. The small beats turned frantic. His hands sweated. He assumed they were, with the rain it was hard to tell.

 

"Oliver?" 

 

Adrian looked adorable and confused.

 

Oliver was fucked.

 

"I meant it."

 

_Okay, not the speech we worked on but good job Queen._

 

"Ollie-"

 

Oliver took one step forward. Adrian copied. Both men stepping towards the other until they were face to face. Rain pouring around them. 

 

"I love you."

 

Adrian smiled and Oliver couldn't help it. He dragged Adrian in for a kiss. Adrian's hands gripped his jacket as Oliver's slipped around his waist, holding Adrian still. Both men pouring their emotions and need into the kiss. The other understanding with their tongues talking of love that their mouths dared not speak. 

 

Adrian pulled back, resting his forehead against Oliver's. 

 

"I love you too." 


	25. Now There's Two Of Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a reason Sara Lance and Adrian Chase should never meet

Sara loved to do the opposite of what anyone told her to do. Malcolm told her to stay away from Nyssa, so she took Nyssa on the Waverider. Her father told her not to hand herself in, whoops, but at least her mother was safe. Oliver told her not to meet Adrian under any and all circumstances. Well lucky for her, the Waverider was making a pit stop in Star City and she really did miss her family. The only person she told of her visit was Laurel who laughed so much she fell off the couch. Felicity was unimpressed by her wife falling but the looks on Team Arrow’s faces and in particular Oliver’s made it all so worth it.

 

“Miss me?”

 

Thea and Roy ran to hug her first. The others all piled in after. Except two. One being said Adrian that she wasn’t allowed near and the other was Oliver standing between them. Like he was trying to protect one from the other.

 

_Interesting._

 

“Ollie.”

 

She gave her best attempt at an innocent smile. It didn’t work.

 

“No.”

 

Oliver turned to direct Adrian out of the room. Adrian, both amused and confused given the look on his face, dodged Oliver and came over to Sara.

 

“Adrian Chase, DA and Prometheus.”

 

He put his hand out.

 

Sara eyed it.

 

“No hidden weapons.”

 

Sara shook his head, both competing in trying to one up the other.

 

“Sara Lance, Captain and assassin.”

 

“Retired.”

 

Both ignored Oliver’s shout.

 

“Retired assassin?”

 

“Retired villain?”

 

“Villain part yes, the Throwing Star Killer part, someone has to clean up the filth in this town.”

 

Sara smiled. Both could hear Oliver groaning in the background.

 

“Throwing Star Killer?”

 

Adrian smirked. Sara knew the bared teeth and gleam in his eyes. She used to see it all the time in the mirror.

 

“You have to admit, it has a certain flair.”

 

Sara smiled. Adrian didn’t back away. She whistled to no one, twirling the knife she kept on herself for situations like this. Threatening a DA probably was a dumb move but she was known for making idiotic decisions when it came to Ollie and his welfare.

 

“Double edged platinum based, good cut.”

 

Sara’s whistle died.

 

“Yeah, I carved it myself.”

 

Adrian’s face lit up. He pulled out two of his own throwing stars.

 

“This one was my first attempt, the edges are rusty, see?”

 

Sara took the star and held it to the light. Small bumps along the star made it more like a psychopaths arts and craft toy.

 

“This one was the first one I killed with, simple, light, easy to use.”

 

Sara swapped the stars. The other balanced perfectly on one finger.

 

“May I?”

 

Adrian nodded.

 

Sara placed the star between her thumb and index finger, pulling back and releasing in one clean fluid motion. The star flew across the room into the eye of the target. Her favourite target. The photo of Malcolm Merlyn. The little fucker.

 

“Smooth clean throw, not many people can do the same without small injury, consider me impressed.”

 

Sara turned to Adrian.

 

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”

 

“Is there any other way to take it?”

 

Sara laughed. Why Oliver didn’t want the two of them to meet was beyond her, Adrian was good. Well, her version of good.

 

“You should come on the Waverider sometime, you will get along with a few of the guys and have some fun.”

 

Sara winked. Both laughed at the long drawn out groan coming once more from Oliver.

 

_“For fuck sake there is two of them now.”_


	26. Hello Oliver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrian re-enters Oliver's life and Oliver found himself absolutely screwed

Oliver hated calling people. Each time he had to tell someone “they were doing all they could to apprehend the suspect” it made him curse inwardly. The people on the other side had no on to blame, to yell and scream at so it was him. He preferred it be him then the police but still, sometimes he really just hated it. 

 

“Mrs. Conahan, this person will be apprehended-” he paused for the yelling, “I have the anti-crime unit working overtime on this-” more yells, “trust me, we will get justice for your husband.”

 

“I thought that was my job.“ 

 

Oliver turned, paused and swore his heart fell from his chest and bolted towards the closing door. 

 

"Goodbye.”

 

He hung up the phone, eyes still on the man in front of him.

 

“Long time no see, Oliver." 

 

Oliver’s mouth went dry, he swore the Sahara Desert just moved in. 

 

"Adrian, what, what are you-”

 

“Doing here?” Adrian chuckled, “I’m your new DA." 

 

Oliver wanted to hit himself for missing that one.

 

"Of course, what,” he breathed out, “how can I help you?”

 

Adrian smiled that damn smile. The one that made him weak in the knees all those years ago, given the shake, it still did.

 

“Remember Vertigo?”

 

“Believe it or not, I tried to buy some once." 

 

Adrian rolled his eyes.

 

"I believe it." 

 

The bastard winked.

 

Oliver held back a groan, this was going to be a long term to serve. 


	27. Morning Sweetheart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver enjoyed the morning peace

There was a peace that came with early mornings. The sun filtering through the rooms, hitting the walls with soft delicate rays that lit up the room enough for his eyes to adjust. The chill from the morning’s frost settled into Oliver’s bones making him wrap his blanket tighter around him. He was grateful for his Adrian’s words of wisdom when it came to the wooden floors in the kitchen, his feet appreciating it more. He slid along the floors in his woollen socks, a present from his in-laws, the kettle whistling its soft tune as it hit its heating peak. Above the kettle rested their cups in an otherwise barren cupboard. They were still getting around to unpacking the rest of their belongings. The house only becoming theirs two months ago.

 

He pulled both cups down, his, a joke from his friends, the words ‘he likes strong coffee’ to match the ones that Laurel bought Adrian with ‘he likes green tea’ in the same font and cup style. They started to use them ironically, given the fact that he loved tea whilst Adrian was all for coffee. The joke remained one until it became tradition. He made the coffee first, measuring out the milk to water ratio with ease, knowing that he could do it blindfolded by now. The cup filled two thirds up with water and the rest with milk. The smell of coffee was strong enough for him to be set to go for the rest of the day. His tea was already resting in the hot water, like a bather soaking in all the sunrays before the night took over.

 

The cups warmed his hands as he struggled to open the door to their veranda. The sun giving very little warmth against the remaining cold air from the storm that had trickled through the early evening. He slipped slippers onto his feet, knowing that Adrian would yell at him if he were to get his soaks wet, complaining about the difficulty of getting grass stains out without a working washing machine.

 

The backyard wasn’t much. There was work that needed to do to begin to make it look homely and how they wished it to be. The path was mostly old bricks and rustic tiles that were gifts from their wedding, an odd ask from Adrian but whatever he wanted, Oliver would give, even if it were the moon. The path was scattered with orange leaves that turned to gold in the light of the sun creating a contrast to the ice green grass that lined the black and white path. His hip bumped the old black iron-gate at the bottom of the property, listening to the creaks that come often with a soft wind or breeze. The path started to wind up a hill, the tea and coffee in his hands settling to a drinkable temperature. A lot better than the scolding hot liquid that Adrian once drank in one go as a way to impress him. It was that move alone that had his heart set on marrying the hell out of that him. Coffee drinker or not, Adrian had guts and determination about him.

 

The ‘green tea’ cup sat neatly on top of a concrete slab that perched on the hill. His own was down next to the flowers that grew in the summer to autumn time giving Adrian company during the warmer months. He traced over the words etched into the concrete  _‘Please don’t mourn me, I am threatening’_ his smile faltering as he sipped his tea.

 

“Morning Sweetheart”


	28. Fuckers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara and Adrian are NEVER allowed out on a mission together
> 
> Mention of Felicity/Sara

Oliver knew it was a bad idea. He knew it. His gut knew it. His head and fucking heart knew it. It was a bad idea. All of Adrian’s ideas are bad ideas. But Sara smiled at Felicity and Adrian promised him no one would die. Part of him, a strong part of him, knew it were a lie but Adrian looked like a kicked puppy and Sara looked excited. Plus Felicity had agreed to keep an ear on them and promised that under no circumstances would they kill anyone.

 

He should have known better.

 

_The fuckers._

 

Felicity was currently hitting her head on the desk.

 

The comms were on the speaker. Oliver could hear it all. They are fuckers. All of them. He is including Felicity in this. Sweet innocent looking Felicity who helped him agree to this.

 

He heard a loud screech and mumbled ‘fuck’ over the speaker.

 

“DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW TO DRIVE STRAIGHT?”

 

That was definitely Adrian.

 

“I’M NOT EVEN STRAIGHT, HOW THE-” a loud truck blasted its horn at them followed by shouting from what Oliver guessed to be the people shooting at them, “FUCK DO YOU THINK I CAN DRIVE IT?”

 

Felicity covered her mouth the second a laugh fell from it. Oliver knew that tone, he had that tone all throughout the island. He is just grateful it wasn’t aimed at him, for once.

 

“Hey Guys?”

 

Oliver paled at Felicity’s voice.

 

“Baby?”

 

“Smoak?”

 

“You got incoming!”

 

Oliver shook his head. The sound of a gun firing rapidly echoed in the quiet foundry. Felicity took up hitting her head against the desk once more. Oliver laid on the floor next to her seat.

 

”We’re fine!”

 

Felicity swore at them. Oliver agreed with her in Russian. Sara retorted in Arabic and Adrian said something in Spanish that he refused to admit made him blush.

 

”We’re on our way back.”

 

Felicity shook her head and Oliver banged his against the floor. Felicity killed the comms and left their partners in the dark.

 

“Never again?”

 

Oliver just nodded, both knew it would happen again. Many more times.

 

The fuckers.


	29. Reverse AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrian was left alone in the aftermath of Oliver's destruction

Adrian hit the floor. The sound of his body crashing echoed around him. He didn’t care. The beat in his heart near silent. It could be blank, non-existent for all he knew. 

 

And what does he know.

 

Nothing.

 

Nothing at all.

 

Why would he?

 

He allowed himself to open up to another person once more only to have them take his heart and crush it in their hand. 

 

Adrian allowed tears to fall. Once more, alone in the dark, no one around. No one to care. No one to listen in and tell him he would be okay. He should be okay. He will be okay.

 

If only. 

 

Nothing in the world could be this bad. 

 

He would have preferred if Oliver had taken on of his little throwing stars and thrown it into his heart.

 

It would have hurt less.

 

Now, Oliver had them all. His family. His people. 

 

All Adrian had was alcohol and silence to comfort him in the large, quiet, abandoned Foundry. 

 

He knew he will have to find them. His team. At the moment, he can’t bring himself to care. Not at the moment. His heart, like the bottle he just drank from, broken on the floor. Poured out for the world to see.

 

Adrian looked at his reflection. Red puffy eyes. Bruised, bloodied, and his brains favorite word for the moment, broken.

 

Always,  _always_  broken. 


	30. Happy Family Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mia spends the morning with Adrian helping with breakfast for Oliver

Oliver Jonas Queen is a man of many talents. One of them is often hating himself. He is a man who should never hate himself but people in this world are all dicks and make him feel like shit. Things he should never feel. Adrian and Mia had plans to make him not feel like shit.

 

Good plans.

 

Plans that went to waste as the batter ended everywhere from the ceiling to the floor to Mia’s hair which Felicity will kill him for, that didn’t matter. What did matter was making Oliver Queen feel loved. So Adrian did the next best thing. He scooped Mia up in his arms and carried her to his and Oliver’s bedroom. 

 

“Ready?”

 

Mia nodded with a serious look in her eyes. 

 

_God she was like her father._

 

Adrian nodded back and launched Mia into the air. Mia giggled and landed right where she was needed, in the arms of a very much now awake Oliver Queen.

 

“Ooof.“ 

 

Mia giggled as Oliver smiled at them. Adrian climbed onto the bed as Oliver and Mia started a tickling competition which she was winning. Fast. 

 

"What is all of this?" 

 

"You were sad so papa and i wanted to make you happy!”

 

Adrian nodded. Oliver kissed him over Mia’s head, both laughing at the ‘eeewwwsss’ coming from them.

 

“Really?" 

 

Oliver looked down at her, Mia smirked up at him, challenging him.

 

_Now there are two of them._

 

Oliver started the tickling fight back up with Adrian being called in for back up. Both men learning, never take on a determined two year old. 


End file.
